


What's Needed

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Quistis, back from a mission.





	What's Needed

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'welcome'

Quistis flopped down on the chair nearest the door. She'd been back in Garden for almost three hours, but she'd had to give reports, go for a physical, and a handful of other things. She'd been sitting for hours.

Sitting in her own chair felt amazing.

"Welcome back?" Xu questioned as she popped out of the bedroom. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't know yet," Quistis admitted. "Probably. I think I'm just glad to be back. That was..."

It wasn't the roughest of missions, but it had taken a lot out of her. Quistis was almost willing to admit that. She would to Xu. Later. Once she relaxed a bit and could sort everything out beyond what she'd needed to report.

"Maybe next time I can go with you?" Xu said with a little smile.

"Maybe," Quistis replied. She didn't really want to think about it yet. Besides, it was mostly an empty offer. Xu was needed at Garden.

Xu was quiet for a long moment before shrugging. "Something to worry about later," she said. "I'll put on some tea and we can play cards?"

Quistis chuckled. Xu did always seem to know what she needed, didn't she?

"That sounds wonderful," she admitted with a tired smile.

The kiss that followed was nice, too, and a fine reminder of what might come later.


End file.
